


a virgin who can't drive

by bonjourbun



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, as a joke ???, enjolras thinks car talk is hot, grantaire drives a stick shift, idiot boys, they act like they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourbun/pseuds/bonjourbun
Summary: “You put your foot on the clutch, then shift, then let out on the clutch before giving it gas, got it?” Grantaire said.Enjolras looked confused, “No, I-”“Great, now do it.” Grantaire interrupted.orAfter Enjolras gets lost while riding the bus, Grantaire teaches him how to drive.





	a virgin who can't drive

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for this to be like 1k and just Grantaire teaching Enjolras how to drive and this happened. their dynamic is really weird, they lowkey act like they're dating but 'as a joke', just roll with it. also, we stan oblivious boys

September 21st  
10:43 AM

 **Enj:** _Please? <3_  
**R:** _too far_  
**Enj:** _Only 2 hours… plus I said please._  
**R:** _i’m busy_  
**Enj:** _No you’re not._

He wasn’t wrong.

 **R:** _you can’t expect me to always be your chauffeur_  
**Enj:** _:-(_

Grantaire sighed.

 **R:** _i’ll be there in 5 if you’re not ready i’m leaving_

Grantaire silenced the phone and pocketed it so he wouldn’t have to see Enjolras’ smug response.

-

October 1st  
7:02 PM

“He like… very obviously has a thing for you, man.” Joly said, moving onto the couch beside Feuilly.

“I’m telling you, to him it’s all just banter.” Grantaire said dismissively.

“‘To him?’” Bahorel said slyly, “Implying that to you, it’s, might I say, _more_ than just banter?”

Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“It’s just not really typical for two people to flirt ‘as a joke’.” Joly said, “Especially if there’s not at least something real there.”

Feuilly spoke up, “Yeah, I think you guys just don’t know how to deal with feelings.”

“This isn’t some weird love story,” Grantaire began, “it has nothing to do with- does anyone know who’s number this is?” he said, holding up his ringing phone to the group.

No one did and Grantaire declined the call.

Thankful for the distraction, he was now quick to change the subject, “Feuilly, while it’s on my mind, what was that documentary you were telling me about earlier?”

“Docuseries,” Feuilly corrected, “And it’s on National Geographic, I can-”

Feuilly was interrupted by Grantaire’s phone ringing yet again.

“Fuck off.” Grantaire says to the phone, declining the call.

“Dude, just answer it.” Bahorel said.

“If it’s someone I wanted to talk to, I’d have their number saved.” Grantaire said simply, putting his phone on silent.

The four sat chatting about some topic or another for the next twenty minutes before they landed back onto Enjolras and Grantaire and he was back on the defense.

“Didn’t you get each other Valentine’s Day gifts?” Joly asked.

“Yeah, but so did Combeferre and Courfeyrac and that was before they were even dating.” Grantaire said as if it were an excellent point.

The three didn’t know how to respond, besides staring and blinking.

“It was really just a gag gift anyways.” Grantaire added.

“I don’t think I’d call chocolates and a teddy bear a gag gift.” Feuilly said.

Grantaire shrugged, “I suppose our sense of humor is more refined. I’m telling you if there were anything there for him he’d make it clear and there’s very obviously not. So let’s drop it.”

“Whatever.” Feuilly said, rolling his eyes, “Where is he, anyways?”

After a moment of realization, Grantaire’s eyes grew wide.

“Fuck.” he said under his breath, quickly gathering his things.

“Where are you going? What’s wrong?” Bahorel asked worriedly.

Grantaire replied with one word, “Enjolras.” before running out the door and to his car.

Eight minutes later, Grantaire was pulling into the parking lot of an already closed library, and sitting on the bench in front was an obviously relieved, and slightly annoyed, Enjolras.

“Thank God you’re here!” Enjolras said, “I was really beginning to think I’d be stuck here all night.”

“Sorry, Enj. Lost track of time. Why didn’t you try to call?” Grantaire asked.

He looked offended, “What? I tried to call you at least five times on the library’s phone! Mine died. Why didn’t you answer?”

“Didn’t recognize the number.” Grantaire said, pulling out of the parking lot.

Before Enjolras was able to reply, Grantaire kissed his hand, and placed it on Enjolras’ cheek.

“Forgive me, my love?” Grantaire asked, in a teasing tone.

“Fine.” Enjolras said, looking out the window to smile.

-

October 6th  
11:25 PM

Grantaire wasn’t sure when, or why, he became Enjolras’ ride for their meetings at the Café Musain.

“R, I absolutely swear I’ll only be another five minutes. Okay?” he said, with an attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Grantaire shook his head, “We should’ve left two hours ago, you don’t need five more minutes. Come on.” he said, tossing Enjolras’ jacket to him before walking towards the door, keys in his hand. Enjolras huffed and begrudgingly followed.

“Your pouting has no power here, Apollo. Angry looks cute on you.” Grantaire said fondly, once on the road.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “We could’ve stayed another five minutes.”

“Don’t be an idiot. You know as well as I that on your time we wouldn’t have been out of there until tomorrow morning.” he said.

“Doubtful, but so what if we were?” Enjolras huffed, “Les Amis should be worth that. The hours spent shouldn’t matter.”

If it weren’t nearly midnight, Grantaire would be a bit more in awe of his passion. “It matters because I’m fucking tired.” he said. He realized too late how harsh it came out, but was too tired to mind.

Enjolras, however, did mind. Just like Grantaire, staying out late kept his temper short. He sat quietly for a moment.

“Well,” he began, “maybe I should find a different ride.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes, “Maybe you should.”

“Maybe I will.” Enjolras mumbled to himself, leaning on the passenger window before dozing off.

Grantaire wanted to make a remark about his flair for the dramatic but bit his tongue. The remainder of the ride was silent.

-

October 8th  
6:34 PM

Grantaire definitely wasn’t worried about Enjolras. Sure, he had never been late to a meeting before, but he definitely wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

“Courfeyrac, has anyone heard from Enjolras? He’s four minutes late.” Grantaire asked.

Courfeyrac shook his head, “I’ve not heard anything. He called me this morning to see if I’d give him a ride, but I couldn’t. I know he asked Joly and Combeferre as well.” he said, motioning to the two.

“And not one of you could have picked him up on your way here?” Grantaire said, attempting to hide his irritation.

Combeferre spoke up, “He told me he wanted to get here at four. That’s over an hour before anyone else even arrives.”

“You’re the only one of us crazy enough, let me rephrase, enamored enough to arrive an hour and a half early just for Enjolras.” Joly said with a laugh.

“I’m not enamored of anyone.” Grantaire said, glaring.

“Of course you’re not.” Combeferre said with a smile, and after a thoughtful pause added, “He told me about your disagreement last night.”

“I’d hardly call it a disagreement.” he said crossing his arms over his chest, ”It was a minute long conversation before he fell asleep. He’d rather have someone else drive him? Be my guest. I’d actually forgotten about it until you’d brought it up right now.”

After a pause, he added, “Do you know if he was able to find a ride?”

“Seeing as he’s not here,” Combeferre said, looking around, “I’d say no. Why don’t you call him? It would be a bit out of character for him to just accept not having a ride and stay home. I would have thought he’d have called you by now.”

Grantaire nodded and retreated to his corner. He thumbed over Enjolras’ contact and wondered if he would even pick up if he were to call. Had his comment actually upset him? If that were the case, it was unlike Enjolras to be so bitter.

Grantaire decided he was overthinking and called him.

Enjolras answered after the first ring.

“Grantaire!”, he exclaimed with obvious excitement, erasing Grantaire’s fear.

“Enjolras!”

“Um… how are things?”

“How are- what? What are you talking about? Where the fuck are you? We were supposed to start ten minutes ago.”

“Oh, I’m neither here nor there.”

“Enjolras.”

“Fine. I’m home. I just thought I’d take a day off... I suppose. Get my wits about me. Everyone needs a break sometimes.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“What? No!”

“Is this because of what I said last night? Listen, I was tired and I really didn’t mind-”

“It’s nothing you said. Honestly, I couldn’t get a ride and-”

“What was that?”

“What?”

“That noise. Was that a car horn?”

“That was my dog.”

“You don’t have a dog.”

“I just got her. Her name’s Claire.”

“...”

“Come here, Claire!”

“Enjolras.”

“... yes?”

“Where are you?”

“I have no idea.”

Grantaire closed his eyes and sighed.

“What do you mean you have no idea?”

“I’m at a bus stop.”

“Why?”

After a pause, and a deep breath, Enjolras dove into a tangent.

“Well, no one wanted to pick me up early, so I decided to try the bus, and apparently a street is different than an avenue and I didn’t notice we weren’t heading towards the café until it was far too late and I figured if I just stayed on long enough we would circle back but I guess that’s not how this bus works so I was on it for over an hour and the man beside me kept asking if I wanted to buy some chocolate and the bus driver kept calling me pretty boy and there was a lady with a daughter who kept cursing loudly and then I got off at a random stop so I could catch the next bus that would take me back home but no buses have come back around and I’m too scared to leave and if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother please come get me.”

Grantaire stood silent for a moment, taking in everything, before he asked, “Are you crying?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my God. You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Why the absolute fuck didn’t you call me? Or call anyone for that matter?”

“I don’t know. It would have been more than a bit embarrassing to call you asking to come get me out of this mess.”

“Enjolras, you prideful, fucking-”

“Shut up! I know. I get it. It’s stupid. Come get me… please.”

“First you have to tell me where you are.”

After a pause he began slowly, “Well… I see a sign directing to a library, I believe? There’s a-”

“Road signs, Enj, look for road signs.”

“Oh, okay um. St. Charles Road and... Graham Street?”

“Perfect. Are you still sat at the bus stop?”

“Yes.”

“Stay there. I’ll be there in an hour, my damsel in distress.”

“Shut up.”

Grantaire took that as a ‘Thank you, my hero’, and was already in his car. He didn’t mind that he had left his coat and book in the Café, for he was in love with an idiot.

-  
October 8th (Same day)  
7:45 PM

‘St. Charles Street’ Grantaire read.

Thirty seconds later his eyes landed on a poorly lit bus stop, and under that, a head of long, blond curls.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Grantaire pulled his car up close and rolled down his window.

“Claire? You actually thought I’d believe you got a new dog and named it Claire?”

Enjolras shrugged, “I can imagine myself having a dog called Claire.”

“Get in before I drive away.”

The car ride back began with Grantaire trying to figure out what the actual fuck Enjolras was thinking and by the time they were back to Enjolras’ apartment, where he was surprisingly still awake, they were in a heated discussion on whether or not the bus driver was attempting to come on to him.

Grantaire parallel parked and turned to Enjolras.

Enjolras looked down, “Thanks for this.”

“Anytime, Enj.” he said comfortably.

They were both suddenly aware of the silence.

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Enjolras said.

“Tomorrow? Uh yeah, sure. At our normal time. Try to avoid random buses this time.” Grantaire said with a slight smile.

He looked at the clock. 8:51. How would Enjolras react to him inviting himself in?

Most likely not well.

“Good night, R. Thank you.” he said, about to close the door.

“Good night, Apollo.”

-

October 9th  
6:19 PM

“Wait, wait, wait.” Bahorel said, holding back a laugh, “So you realize you’re on the wrong bus and just, sit? For over an hour?”

“It’s not funny!” Enjolras said, blushing, “Anyways, how was I meant to know the terms ‘avenue’ and ‘street’ aren’t interchangeable?”

At that, the entire table lost it.

Enjolras wasn’t joking, but continued on, “I guess directions aren’t exactly my forte.”

Courfeyrac spoke up, “I suppose Grantaire is stuck driving you around forever, then.”

Enjolras shrugged.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Grantaire said, setting down his glass, “I’m sure those parents of yours will offer to buy you a car sooner or later.”

“True, but a car wouldn’t serve me much use without a license.” Enjolras said offhandedly.

“Wait, what?” Grantaire said, narrowing his eyes, “You don’t have your license?”

Enjolras looked confused, “How would I? I’d have to have been taught how to drive for that.”

“You don’t even know _how_ to drive?” Combeferre asked.

Enjolras looked down, a bit embarrassed by the tone, “I mean, I’ve seen it done enough I’m sure if I had to I could-”

“Of course, come to think of it it’s obvious I’ve never seen you drive,” Grantaire began, interrupting him, “but I still just can’t imagine how you could have gone twenty-three years without anyone even offering to teach you?”

Enjolras shrugged sheepishly, now focusing all of his attention on the chipped wood coming off the corner of the table.

“I’d always just assumed Grantaire drove you because you wanted to have him to yourself every once in a while, not simply out of necessity.” Bahorel said with a smirk, “I suppose you’re not quite the romantic I’d made you out to be.”

Grantaire looked amused by this and turned to Enjolras.

Enjolras blushed and said simply, “Yes. I suppose I’m not.”

Grantaire laughed to himself.

Courfeyrac, to save Enjolras from his current embarrassment, smiled and said, “It’s okay, I didn’t learn how to drive until I was nineteen, Enj.”

“Thank you, but there’s really no need to comfort me.” Enjolras said, then added thoughtfully “And you know, my always carpooling is just another way to say ‘thank you’ to Mother Nature.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes but smiled.

Enjolras continued, “Plus, I’m a bit too old to learn how to drive now anyway, so there’s no point in paying it mind.”

This received several laughs, and a confused look from Combeferre, “You talk like you’re seventy. It’s definitely not too late to learn. Even if you don’t have a car, it would still be nice to know.”

Enjolras shrugged, “I suppose, but who would teach me? At this point, it would be odd to go to my parents and ask one of them for help.”

“One of us can teach you!” Courfeyrac said, with a smile.

“Excellent idea! How about Grantaire? You two are always together anyway.” Bahorel said quickly.

Grantaire and Bahorel both looked expectantly at Enjolras.

He shook his head, “No really, I don’t want to be a bother-”

“Nonsense,” Bahorel, always the instigator, said, “R, tell us how much you would love to teach our Enjolras how to drive.”

Grantaire, amused, said, “Enj, I really wouldn’t mind teaching you if you’d like to learn.”

Enjolras looked around, and said, “Fine.” before going back to picking at the table’s corner.

Although he wouldn’t say it aloud, Enjolras was much more excited than he thought necessary.

-

October 12th  
11:03 AM

Enjolras and Grantaire sat parked in the empty parking lot of a mall.

Although initially Enjolras agreed that this would be a safe place to start, now in the driver’s seat, he could see that a parking lot was filled with many unforeseen obstacles. Shrubbery. Soda cans. Poles. Speed bumps. Rocks. Birds.

“I’m not sure that this is a good idea,” Enjolras began uneasily, “I don’t want to be the one responsible for destroying your car.”

Grantaire laughed, “Don’t worry, Apollo. She’s a piece of shit anyways, I wouldn’t even notice.”

That didn't raise his spirits, but nevertheless, Enjolras took a deep breath in and nodded, “Okay. I’m ready. First, tell me I’m going to do great.”

“You’ll be decent.” Grantaire said, “You’re lucky to have such a great teacher.”

“I was looking for encouragement.” Enjolras replied.

Grantaire sighed, and said, “There’s potential for you to do great. Now, this is the gear lever.”, he motioned between them.

“The gear lever,” Enjolras repeated, “I move this while I drive?”

“Yep. You see the numbers on top? Those are the gears. So you move the lever to shift gears.”

Enjolras was somehow already confused but nodded along.

“So show me first gear.” Grantaire said, and after Enjolras correctly shifted the gear said, “Good, now shift to second and then third.”

After Enjolras’ attempt, Grantaire said, “Uh, I think you just shifted back to first.”, moving to look at the gear lever.

Not even five minutes in and Enjolras was already getting frustrated. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Grantaire began, assuringly, “here I can just…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead he, as if they were in a romantic comedy movie starring a young straight couple, placed his hand over Enjolras’ and shifted into each gear.

“Better?” he asked, with a hint of amusement.

Enjolras simply nodded, unable to put words together. He knew that Grantaire knew this really wasn’t necessary, but it certainly made him more enthusiastic about driving than he had ever been. Their hands lingered for a moment.

“Excellent,” Grantaire said smiling, and pointed to the floorboard, “Down there are your three pedals. On the right is the gas. Middle is brake and the left is clutch.” he said slowly.

Enjolras took a moment to go over this in his head. “Clutch, brake, gas. Clutch, brake, gas.” he whispered to himself, “Got it.”

“Okay, now start the car. For first gear you’re going to want to slowly let off the clutch.” he said, attempting to sound as calm as possible, “Very slowly.” he said with emphasis on the ‘very’.

“Slowly.” Enjolras repeated while nodding.

“Now, as soon as you feel the car start to move, that’s when you’ll give it some gas.” Grantaire said, “Are you ready to give it a go?”

Enjolras was nervous but catching on, so he nodded and attempted to look confident, which, in turn, calmed his nerves a bit.

“Alright, put your foot on the break.” he said, “And now push the clutch all the way in, until you feel it hit the floor.”

“That far?” Enjolras asked, “Damn.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to push it really hard. It’s a heavy clutch. Anyways, now keep your foot on the clutch, and start the car.” Grantaire said.

After hearing the engine Grantaire said, “Great, now shift into first, and slowly let off the clutch, and then finesse your foot onto the gas.”

Enjolras was slowly learning there was something _very_ attractive about Grantaire talking about cars. Nevertheless, he stopped himself from swooning and slowly followed the directions he was given.

After a moment, the car jolted and was stopped again. Grantaire laughed.

“And… we stalled,” he said with a smile, “That was your first stall, congratulations!”

“What happened?” Enjolras asked.

“You let off the clutch too much and didn’t give it enough gas. That’s alright, just try again.” Grantaire said, reassuringly. And so he did.

Another stall.

And another.

Enjolras put his head in his hands and his arms on the wheel, causing the car to honk. Grantaire looked on, and laughed again.

“Just keep laughing, R. I’m going to ram your car into a pole.” Enjolras said.

“Ah, but to do that, wouldn’t you have to get the car to move?” Grantaire replied, “Come on, fourth try is always the charm. Just let off very slowly and as soon as you start to feel anything, anything at all, give it a little gas.”

Enjolras nodded and tried again, and suddenly the car was moving.

“You’re in first! You’re in first!” Grantaire nearly yelled.

“What do I do now?” Enjolras yelled back.

“Are you on the gas?” Grantaire said, picking up Enjolras’ frantic tone.

“Yes! Tell me what to do!” Enjolras said.

“Okay, calm down. Now you’re going to push in the clutch and shift into second.” Grantaire said.

“Uh, do I let off the gas as I’m pressing the clutch?” Enjolras asked.

“You put your foot on the clutch, then shift, then let out on the clutch before giving it gas, got it?” Grantaire said.

Enjolras looked confused, “No, I-”

“Great, now do it.” Grantaire interrupted.

Enjolras attempted to follow the instructions as best as he could.

“Clutch.” Grantaire said, guiding him, “Second! You’re in second gear!”

“I’m in second gear!” Enjolras said, smiling.

“You’re doing great!” Grantaire replied, smiling with him.

They shared a celebratory high-five before Grantaire shouted at him to put his hand back on the wheel.

-

October 12th (Same day)  
2:50 PM

The two had been practicing for nearly three hours, two longer than they’d originally planned. Once Enjolras had gotten used to simply driving, Grantaire taught him how to both pull and back into a parking spot.

“Not perfect, but you’re definitely getting there.” Grantaire said, inspecting Enjolras’ parking job, then looking back up at Enjolras “I think we’ve done enough for today, you ready to head back to your place?”

“Sure.” Enjolras said, definitely ready to get away from the wheel. He climbed out of the driver’s seat, and walked back to the passenger side.

“I never realized how smoothly you drive until right now.” Enjolras said, once they were on the road.

“Years of practice, I suppose.” Grantaire said, pleased.

They sat for a moment, in a calm silence.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and realized he looked in deep thought.

“So, as it’s not even three, I don’t have a terrible need to get home right at this moment.” Enjolras began, not wanting their day to end, “I mean, unless you already have plans that is. Which is completely cool if you do. I was just thinking maybe if you don’t then-”

“Do you want to grab some coffee?” Grantaire said, interrupting Enjolras’ unrelenting ability to never get to the point while talking to him.

It was odd for him, as he was usually so carefully spoken.

“Yes, that would be great.” Enjolras said excitedly. He worried for a moment if he had sounded uncomfortably eager, but only briefly, as he caught a small smile from Grantaire.

-

October 13th  
1:04 AM

Somewhere between leaving the coffee shop and 10 PM, the two made the decision that Enjolras would sleep over at Grantaire’s, as it was late and his place was closer.

Now three hours later and they were sat on Grantaire’s bed, with him leaning against the wall and Enjolras against the headboard. They were settled comfortably into each other’s presence and deep in each other's thoughts.

“I don’t know. It’s stupid, but sometimes I feel like a lot of the guys just don’t take me seriously. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not upset at anyone for it.” Enjolras said, “It’s just, sometimes when I’m really obviously passionate about something, someone makes the usual joke ‘Oh wow, who would have guessed Enjolras would be getting worked up again?’ or whatever, and I get that they’re jokes, but I would still like to feel listened to. It feels like no one is paying attention to what I’m saying. Does that make sense?”

“No, yeah. I get where you’re coming from. But… you’re wrong about them not taking you seriously. You should really hear how everyone talks of you when you’re not there.” Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled, “Really?”

Grantaire nodded, smiling back, “When Combeferre was talking about you to Musichetta before you two had met, he went on about how inspiring she would find your passion. Bahorel calls you a genius. They all admire you a lot. I do too.” Grantaire said, genuinely, “I think you’re just too fun to pick on.”

“Shut up.” Enjolras said quietly, smiling at his hands, “But thank you.”

After a pause, he added, “They talk about you to me as well.”

“Do they?” Grantaire asked.

“Yeah. Well, I should say they ask about you a lot. Bahorel and Feuilly have cornered me many times and tried to get me to admit to some sort of secret relationship. Jehan is always telling me how he wish he had someone like you. I don’t really mind any of it though.” Enjolras said.

“I’ve heard all of that, too.” Grantaire said. He felt like he should say more, but nothing seemed to fit.

“About a week ago Joly and Bahorel called me. They wanted to know if all of our weird jokes like… meant anything.” Enjolras says.

Grantaire paused and stared at him. He looked conflicted. “Do they?”

“What?” Enjolras asked. That is not what he was expecting.

Grantaire didn’t plan to say this and didn’t really know what he was doing.

“Do they mean anything to you?” Grantaire repeated, calmly.

“I-” Enjolras was at a loss for words. He looked at Grantaire and found no expression to tell what he was thinking. Was he serious?

Somehow, Enjolras didn’t care. Either way, it might be now or never.

“Yeah.” he said simply.

“You...” Grantaire couldn’t hide his surprise “What?”

Although it was he who asked the question, he certainly hadn’t expected that response.

“Look, I’m really sorry if that makes you feel weird. It’s completely fine if you don’t feel the same way and I get it. I like you, but I can move on. Actually, I can leave if you want, I’m sure I can get Combeferre to pick-”

“Enjolras.” Grantaire said, waking up from his shock, “I like you too. A lot.”

“Oh.” Enjolras said.

“Oh!” he repeated, with the realization of what Grantaire had said dawning on him.

“I think we both might seem a bit dim now.” Grantaire said.

Enjolras just nodded and then smiled before looking up at him.

Grantaire smiled back.

“Can I kiss you?” Enjolras asked gently.

Instead of answering, Grantaire leaned forward.

It was soft and it was sweet and they were both happy.

As they pulled away, the realization suddenly struck Grantaire that this was real and it was happening.

A few minutes later, as they were lying in bed, Grantaire nearly asleep, he felt Enjolras grab his hand.

“Good night.” Enjolras said, eyes closed.

“Good night.” Grantaire replied, pulling him the slightest bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! still not sure how i feel about this just because it's so much longer than i meant it to be, but that's okay! also i hope you enjoyed the mini lesson on how to drive a stick shift :-)


End file.
